Marvelously Indeed
by asouldreams
Summary: A hint of Gryffindor courage mixed with a passing fancy and a nip of champagne; a short story stretching over an evening at Hermione's.  HG/MM


**Marvelously Indeed**

_A/N: Here is a little one shot that takes place sometime after DH; not DH epilogue compliant. _

It started out – as nothing but a passing thought, a fancy really.

At least, that's what she told herself. And had been telling herself, for years.

Not that it mattered. It couldn't.

But, as the sea of faces parted, and her eyes were able to feast upon the soft milky complexion highlighted by slender cut of her velvet black gown; a realization sparked in the depths of mocha orbs – it was no longer a passing fancy. It hadn't been. And as the willowy figure paused, slender arms extending outward in greeting, light sparkling off of iridescent eyes her feelings for the woman crystallized into a thought better left to late nights musings brought on by parties held by close friends in conjunction with far too much alcohol.

She wanted her.

Badly.

She could feel her own eyes practically devouring the exposed skin, soft lines and gentle curves that she imagined in her youth had been sharp and almost too refined.

"Hermione." Her thick lilt resonating between them, sending shivers down her spine as their hands briefly clasped, "It has been a long time."

"It has." She answered, remembering the last time they had seen the other as if it was yesterday and not the year that had passed. It had been in Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts to be precise, casual conversation had ensued along with a cup of tea that had turned into a pot before departing. They had spoken of academia, the latest journals and research having been published across several fields. "You look beautiful." She watched as a light blush spread up her neck to her cheeks and across her chest, and she couldn't help but wonder how deep the blush delved down her chest.

"As do you." Minerva carefully responded.

And so it began. A gentle conversation flowing between them. Hermione's attention upon the actual words fading as the thrum of the conversation ensued, instead she was committing the minutia to memory. The way emerald eyes would momentarily leave hers as they scanned the room in what took fraction of a moment. Or the way the tenor of her voice imperceptibly shifted as she spoke of something personal. The minutes ticked by, as did a second flute of champagne, and half way through her third, she realized that Minerva had stopped talking; the intensity of her gaze shifting and Hermione suddenly felt small again. But she forced the feeling away, as she meet curiously questioning eyes. And…with a bated breath she leaned forward, remnants of her Gryffindor bravery causing her to act in a manner that was bordering on uncouth, at least to the likes of Minerva McGonagall. But, she couldn't stop the flirtatious words from falling from her lips; nor the way her eyes dropped to decadent lips that in her mind, were just waiting to be captured in a heated kiss. "I do apologize," Her voice dropped, "I seem to have become rather distracted by _you_."

"I believe you may have had one too many glasses of champagne." Minerva remarked.

"No matter the number, Minerva…" Hermione gently reached outward, fingers grazing her hand. "The fact remains, that I want you."

Minerva's gaze faltered a moment, and Hermione's heart fluttered as she stood opposite of Minerva; waiting for a response. And the bare moment it took for her to lift her gaze back up, felt as though the whole Battle of Hogwarts happened between; "While flattered Hermione, I believe your motives may be spurred on by…"

"I have not been your student for close to a decade." Hermione interjected, "I am only asking for an opportunity to see what the attraction that I know you feel too is between us."

Hermione's hope flourished at the obvious conflict within emerald orbs, and before she had an opportunity to discern the gamut of emotions that passed across Minerva's face; Minerva leaned forward, "I shall be leaving at half past eight." She straightened back up, eyes sparkling in a way that mystified the younger woman.

"As will I." Hermione whispered to the now retreating form, whose proud lines were easily discernable amongst the crowd. It took her a full minute to process what had just happened, and her eyes flashed to the large dias…and she almost spilled the last remaining contents of her flute; it was only minutes before eight-thirty.

Hermione deposited her flute and with a subtleness she didn't feel; managed to extricate herself from the party with a half hearted reason before collecting her cloak and disappearing from the growing number of witches and wizards who were still arriving. She fastened her cloak and was half way to the apparition point; the light fading in the background enabling her to see the soft glow of the gate light ahead, and the woman standing just inside, waiting. She found herself drawn irrevocably forward, eyes raking in the scene. Never had Minerva looked more beautiful than at that moment, the way the cold air had made her milky skin even paler…while bringing a soft rouge to high cheekbones, wisps of ebony hair fluttering against too pale skin as her clothes blew against her slender frame, accentuating the woman's physique.

She found herself pausing before the slightly taller woman, words falling needlessly from perfect lips. "Are you sure?"

"If I were not, I would not have come." Hermione held out her arm, and felt her heart lift as slowly Minerva slipped hers through. "Where to?"

"Ahh, I thought you had an evening for seduction planned?" Minerva quipped.

"I never thought you'd say, yes." Hermione remarked, "But I'm glad you did."

They stepped through the gates, the wards dissipating and Minerva felt a burst of magic and then the far too familiar tendrils of apparition prickle across her skin and she found herself standing in an unknown room a solitary sconce igniting to cast a faint glow about the room, highlighting faint objects, light walls and wood floors. "Where are we?"

"My home." Hermione whispered, turning. "After all, I didn't think Hogwarts would be a suitable place to seduce…" Shaking fingers pulled off her hat, "It's Headmistress." Before trailing through what she'd always imagined was silken hair; to discover that while soft was far thicker than she thought possible as she banished the hair pins to her vanity and long locks of hair fell down.

"Assuredly not." Minerva murmured as her eyes innately fluttered close, as cool tender hands skimmed through her hair and along her jaw.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she leaned forward, lips pursed, and she felt her senses deaden as Minerva's warm breath spilled across her lips; the world stopping on its axis…before warm lips brushed ever so softly against her own causing a rush of heat to pulse through her in conjunction with a crescendo of noise dampening the whimper leaving her throat as their kiss became, more.

Tentatively lips separating, tongues gently meeting in an exploratory greeting as quivering hands raked through ebony locks; pulling her closer. Their kiss quickly morphed from a slow sensual, tender one into a passionate fervor…as hands began unclasping their outer wear, gentleness momentarily forsaken.

Later, she'd recall intermittent parts of the evening; their first tentative kiss, how scant moments later they tore at the other's clothes as lips eagerly sought new flesh to taste, how Minerva had covered her lips as she went to brighten the room before saying – _'some things are better left to the imagination'_, how she lost the ability to speak when Minerva's mouth first covered her breast, the feel of how Minerva's nipple felt in her mouth, the way Minerva had moved against her…even inside her, but…for the life of her, she couldn't remember that which she suddenly craved most, the way her lilt sounded as words were ushered between them during those blissful moments.

Morning had come far too swiftly for Hermione's liking; Minerva waking shortly after four and whispering an apology but she had to leave.

Hermione understood and uttered the singular word that was driving the woman from her bed, "Hogwarts."

"Yes." Minerva murmured against her warm lips. "Though, please go back to sleep."

"How?" Hermione reached out and around Minerva's lithe form, "You're leaving." The sheet pooling between them, separating the lower half of their bodies as their breasts pressed together. "Unless," She nipped at Minerva's lips. "I can entice you to stay a bit longer?"

Even in the darkness, Hermione could see the sparkle emanating from Minerva's eyes as she straightened her arms, hair falling forward as she brought her body fully over Hermione's; "As much as I'd love to stay, my dear, I must leave." She leaned forward brushing a light kiss across Hermione's lips.

Hermione went to tilt her head upwards, into the kiss, but the bed shifted as the weight vanished as did Minerva. At once, Hermione shifted to the side, blinking into the emptiness; head whipping to the right and then left...but immediately stopped at seeing two large iridescent, green cat eyes staring back at her. Then, with a soft noise, she heard it land upon the floor; and before she could disentangle the sheets, Minerva was standing silhouetted in the moonlight at the far end of the room. Hermione couldn't hear the summoning spell; but she did hear her clothes jump through the air into her outstretched hand.

"Your offer is far too tempting, Hermione." Minerva stated, beginning to slip on her clothes. "Perhaps, dinner next Friday?"

Hermione finally extricated herself from her bed, arms slipping into her robe as she stepped closer. "Is dessert included?"

Minerva slipped her cloak over her shoulders, "I seem to recall that as with most things, it _is_ optional."

Hermione tied her robe as she drew to a stop in front of Minerva, "Either way, I look forward to it." Her fingers drawing Minerva's cloak closed, causing the last of milky skin to vanish behind a layer of clothes. "I had an enjoyable evening, Minerva."

"As did I." Sincerity lining her words as she raised her hand, laying it upon Hermione's chest over her heart. "Unexpectedly so." She whispered while leaning closer.

"Unexpectedly so?" Hermione murmured in question before feeling warm, moist decadent lips capture hers in a tantalizing, wanton kiss; a moan slipping from her throat as Minerva pulled away.

"It is a good thing, Hermione." She kissed Hermione's lips again, "Friday?"

Elated, Hermione couldn't help but nod. "Shall I meet you here or at the restaurant? As I am guessing that Hogwarts is not a viable option."

"No, it is not." Minerva gently agreed, "Here?"

A wry grin split Hermione's lips, "Sounds divine." She murmured, already picturing a sundry of activities that would preclude going out to dinner on Friday; but tended to focus on dessert.

Minerva's eyes imperceptibly narrowed at reading the mischief in Hermione's eyes. "It seems a hearty lunch will be in order on Friday."

Hermione fought to keep her grin from widening, "We'll have dinner." She could feel her face falling, and her smile widening. "At some point." She finally conceded.

A faint smile crossed Minerva's face before gently kissing Hermione again. "Till Friday."

"Have a good week." Hermione whispered against her lips.

"You too." Minerva stepped back, and with a barely perceptible pop was gone; having returned to Hogwarts.

"It's starting off, marvelously." Hermione stated to herself, her grin growing wider at what had just happened and with whom. "Marvelously indeed."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this snippet._


End file.
